Blood Society
by AlisonRoslynLila
Summary: I've known no other life, and yet I want more. What if Bella was an assassin? In the industry of killing where the best assassins gain their training school the right to be on top of the food chain, an industry you can't get out unless in a body-bag.
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to The Mad House

_**I really don't know how I came up with something like this, but I just did I felt that it needed to be posted. I hope you don't think it to what the academy looks like and Bella's outfit are posted on my profile.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Welcome to the Madhouse  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Isabella's Perspective **_

_

* * *

_

"Bella!" Elizabeth hollered from the almost invisible microphone in my ears. I was currently on one of my missions assigned to me with my Partner Elizabeth. My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. In my life there is no need for last names nor do I have one. They brained washed you so much at the Academy that you eventually forgot your last name. I got over that a long time ago, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm only sixteen and I've murder more people than I can even count.

I was five years old when I was bought into this life. The Academy is an organization that chooses who they think have the potential to be great assassins, kidnap them, brain wash them and train them, when you're trainings over you're given a house and new identify and you work for the Academy killing whoever the tell you too: never settling down always moving from place to place. I graduated last year, Elizabeth and I were assigned as partners soon after and we loved each others as sisters would because we were in a way. Not all of us survived training, some died but you forgot about them fast enough because you never got to know anyone, Elizabeth and I made ourselves exceptions, we were drawn to one another we were roommates so we stuck with each other. I was five when I was brought into the industry and I don't know who my parents are and how they allowed this to happen to me: I got over blaming them for my problems it was never their fault they could have done nothing to prevent this. Once you were in the business there was no getting out, the only way to get out was for them to kill you first and as much as I hated this life I wanted to live.

Right now I was out to kill Stephen Hawks: criminal mind, murderer and drug lord. I was always the one to make the kill: Elizabeth was the on to manage the computers. I was on my way in my car to a meeting with him to discuss becoming one of his computer analysis for his company, normally he did this himself, but hen saw the impressive work I did with his network system temporally wiping out all their information- as a demonstration- they couldn't trace where it had gone and then gave it back to them after I had a copy of their work of course, for some reason the Academy always wanted their files: something about dominating their company. I knew they only reason he wanted me in charge was because he was terrified of what I could do to him. He didn't even know what I looked like; he'd be shocked to know I was female. I got everything I needed on me in such a way their security system wouldn't be able to detect anything after all I gave them an incurable computer virus that they'd never know about designed by Elizabeth I just had to implant it.

My outfit was simple: all white. A watch that was a sonic bomb, poisonous sunglasses, pen, ear rings and rings, a free fall skin tight suit with automatic clutches beneath my clothes and not to forget my gone and high heeled boots which was really a knife in disguise.

"What?" I asked. I knew what she wanted, she wanted to finagling go on me on a mission, she was tired of working the computers, but I didn't thinks he was ready she have graduated but she was younger than I by a year and for this one to work we needed someone who could pull of the look of an adult without make up, for this interview the actually demanded you not wear make up, not that I couldn't get around that. I just didn't want her to get hurt. I could barely pull off this look without the sunglasses they'd know I was teen, couldn't risk that at all.

"Maybe next time, you can allow me to handle a mission." She sighed; she'd be pouting right now if I were with her.

"Next mission?" I question arching one eyebrow. "Yes 'they' called today we're leaving tomorrow when you're finished this one the check has already been delivered to us they didn't wait until it was done. I guess we've made quite a name for ourselves in the industry." By 'they' she meant the academy; that's how they always gave out missions: a simple phone call from an untraceable phone number even I couldn't crack and didn't have the time either. When were we ever going to have break? Making name for ourselves was both a good thing and a bad thing. We were known to the people in the know as Poison Ivy, what can I say? I wasn't one for the pullet depending on your crimes that's the kind of the poison I use. Poison is more painful for those bastards who deserve it.

"Where?" I was risking it, by discussing it now, but there was no way anyone could tap into our conversation." I don't know I'm waiting to open the envelope when you get home so we get discuss it."

"Envelope? They never did that before I guess this one is very important." The never give material information to you, because it was too much of a risk that information would link out to their competitors, believe or not the assassin industry isn't much different from every other industry our Academy was at the number one and our investors were determined for it to stay that way. I knew we were an asset to them so they left us alone.

"I'll try to hurry." I replied. Something told me that envelope waiting for me was nothing but bad news; I could always refuse the mission if I was willing to take shit for it.

"Remember what I told you about the code." She reminded me, though I didn't need it. Prefect memory part of our training I pulled into the parking lot of the forty story cooperate building. Impressive, but not enough as soon as I stepped through the front door all eyes were on me. I didn't see why people started every time I walked into a room nothing on me was worth looking at. The attendant at the front desk was female and easily flustered. "There security system has been injected with the virus, just give me the signal and I'll block them out." Elizabeth said through the microphone, Looked around me carefully as I gave them my false name to the female behind the desk, she was chattering about something I planted a bug on her desk and she didn't even notice how unprofessional were these people? I discreetly flicked my pen out of my pocket it landed on the floor. I bent to pick it up at the same time planting another bug.

Three men dressed in all black suits came to my side; the woman came out from behind her desk and asked me to follow her, in elevator I looked down at all times, avoiding looking at any cameras the sunglasses I had on were tinted black so no one could see. The female next to me keep rambling on and on about something that I really didn't care about hearing, while the men in black were staring straight ahead like they too were annoyed at her ramblings.

I'm sure they were, by the constant sighs coming from them. Finally we reached the top floor I stepped out first.

"You'll have to wait here and stand still the guards have to check you." She said. I stood still just as she said. "I've tricked there computer system and you're free to go There are a total 67 guards on duty today, there are seventeen emergency exits as soon as you step into his office you have fifteen minutes before virus takes over their database. There are four video cameras to each elevator, hallway and office. Good luck." My partner told me. I didn't need luck, it was difficult to restrain form smiling but I did Keeping the poker face. The hallways alone looked expensive covered in lush white carpets even with my sharpened eyes sight provided by the radar contacts I had in you could see no stain on them. She knocked on the large sliver door and waited. A Booming voice from the inside ordered me to come in.

The man behind the desk was middle aged with gray hair and extremely fat. I suppressed a grimace at his profile. Really hasn't he ever heard of a gym? I shook his hand taking off the sunglasses and resting it inside the line-that signaled the protector barrier of his desk and sat down. She leaned forward eyeing me up and down. I had no time for pleasantries. I wondered if he knew I was here to kill him,. Maybe he'd take that smirk of his face if he did.

"So you're computer angel?" That was our name for the virus we refused to give them anything else, he was impressed with how we did things and was curious. I learned all of this by just looking at him.

"As a matter of fact I am." Hurry up with it, I checked my watch, out of the corner of my eye I saw one of his guards tense at my action. They were all on edge-his guards anyway, I guess they noticed something about me.

"Have you considered the position?" He arched an eyebrow at me, my facial expression didn't change, and he looked like he wanted to kill me. Well Mr. Hawks I want to kill you too.

"Yes I have, though I have no need to be in your ranks I've got strike orders of a certain someone aren't you at all curious about what I'm here for?" I was playing with him, but I couldn't help it he deserved it, after all the shit he has done to many people in this world and I was here to deliver punishment. I didn't like what I did but it was called for in most cases. He smiled, he didn't even flinch, did he really know he was going to die or was he just naturally cool about it?

"You'll find that I am a very curious man and since you never intended to take the job, then why did you even plant the virus?" He leaned back, his hand reaching fro something under his desk.

"Bella! Hurry it up he's sending his guards up if you don't you'll have a lot more to deal with." Elizabeth said. "You have ten minutes before the virus takes effect and the guards reach you."

" Well It wasn't really virus it was me playing and hacking into your computer system you see there was never a virus, it was game like holograms for men as guards, nothing was ever really there, I needed an invitation to come and see you and that was the best way because I knew how power hungry you are. So I went through all of this so I can come up here and…." I made a cutting motion with my hand across my neck. He laughed hysterically pushing the button on his desk sending his shield around him protecting him from everything on the outside of the doom.

"Listen here girl this doom is indestructible it can't be pierced so I don't see how trying to kill me is going to work." His guards didn't even move from where they were. What was wrong with these people? Whatever I had a job to do.

"I have the pen and sunglasses for that." I pointed to them within the doom he looked down confused. "Those two contain enough poison to kill everyone is this building you'll be dead within seconds, no matter how many seconds it's really pain full." Now he looked panicked with that I pressed the side button of my watch activating the poison. I ignored his scream and turned to the guards who were now pulling out there guns. I shoot both in the knees, not bothering to even glance at the screaming man inside the doom within seconds like I said he was dead. I plugged in my eye phones and the sonic blasted vibrated through out the rooms just as more of his guards entered: the sound so painfully loud a few even blacked out. I got up from the chair doing a black flip letting my feet touch the ceiling knife ends of my boots embedded it self there. I was hanging upside down shooting at the remaining guards.

"Hurry Bella there sixteen more on there way up, you have six minutes to implant the cap." I reached into my pocket, taking off the security tap on the ceiling replacing it with the one in my hand, so that Elizabeth would now be able to see what was going on in the room with me and in every other building. When I was done, my boots released it clutches from the ceiling and I landed on my feet like a cat, all the windows in the room were broken from the sonic blast. "And here comes the guards" Elizabeth calmly said. They entered and I started shooting every one of them in the knees they collapsed on the ground in pain.

"You have to get to at least the 30th floor."

"Why can't I just go up on the roof and sky jump?" I didn't need to, but I just like being right. "Fine but hurry I can't block them forever, right now their stuck on the Elevators and their computer operatives are now listening to my playlist and watching a robot do the Virgo." She laughed. I made my way on to the roof ripping off my outfit revealing my suit and then I jumped I loved feeling the wind in my hair, just free falling without a care. I counted the floors as I passed them by timing myself to know when insert the hooks before I hit the solid concrete.

"Bella five floors more before you release the hooks no later I'd hate to be scrapping you off the pavement." She said. I pressed the button on the side of my suit, hooks sprang forward and clutched into the concrete of the back building allowing to guild swiftly down landing softly at the back of the building behind a garbage dumpster.

"Another job done." I muttered under my breath, grabbing the bag beside me that contained fresh clothes: a light blue coat with long selves and a turtle neck including a wig, accessories and a hat and bag with cash. "You just had too didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. Don't' forget to linger at the coffee shop and take the plugs out of your ear."

"Like I ever forget I did train longer than you, you know." I sighed off, I changed quickly in the dark alley way and made my way across the street to the outdoor coffee shop. Yep just another plain old ordinary day…..

* * *

_**I'd really love it if your reviewed if I don't know what you think then how will I continue? So if you want me too please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Posion Ivy

**Chapter Two: Poison Ivy  
**

* * *

**_Isabella's perspective

* * *

_**

Wow the really have slack security around here, I expected it to be more tight then this for someone of his ranks in the drug industry. I sat across the street at a table in the gray sunlight of day here in the rainy little town of England reading-well pretending to read- the newspaper. I've been sitting here for almost an hour before I saw the police cars arrive and investors enter the building. I took off my hat and sunglasses, it would seem silly to the police that I was wearing them in such weather as this; I had in gray contact lens and black lip stick no one would recognize me like this and even if I hadn't anything on being my natural self they still wouldn't know.

The waiter bought my coffee and I thanked him with a tip. I didn't really pay attention to the sense unfolding in front of me other than what would be consisted natural curiosity. Not looking too intently but yet not looking at all because any normal person who had nothing to do with it would have been curious about what happened to some extent.

I just couldn't wait to be done here and go home to Elizabeth and find out what was in that envelope. I had to stay at least five minutes before the cops and investigators were gone only lord knows how long that would take. Nothing would have my finger prints on them; the poison automatically erased any finger prints in his office. They wouldn't need to put on mask because I was sure the gas was cleared by now and now I wait….

* * *

**_Kate Denali's Perspective: Investigator on Scene

* * *

_**

This was well done. I thought to myself as I looked around the crime scene. Everyone- except one person-on the top floor were all blacked out all shoot in the knees, all men. It was impressive, who ever did this was a professional, and there was no way anyone could have got behind that barrier the victim was surrounded by and killed them that easy without leaving a trace. All the video tapes from when the person entered to when they left was completely wiped out and replaced with music and a dancing computer robot.

What was even weirder was that the computers all had a virus called computer angel: the source untraceable and then minutes ago it disappeared taking all the companies files with it. When they figured out cause of death, they discovered that the poison that was used was very unique and as everything else here completely untraceable.

I noticed something in the ceiling: I climbed up on a ladder to examine what was a tiny hole in the ceiling. It was usual because of it's size and depth. I mean how the hell did a hole like that reach up here?

It was an interesting case. These other investigators didn't know what they were dealing with; work like this can only be done by one person from one organization: The Academy's poison Ivy. It was hopeless the case would dropped within a matter of days.

"Kevin!" I called for my partner. He appeared by my side, looking like a five year old that's hyper on candy.

"Let's get out of here there's nothing we can do here." I stated firmly, I made my way to the exit.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is biggest case they have ever given us and you're leaving, you didn't even take evidence." He complained when we were in my car. "There is no evidence for us to take and it doesn't matter it will all lead back to where we started off besides I have to go pay an old friend a visit."

I said opening the passenger side door.

"So get out!" I snapped scowling at him; he was so terrified that he did as I said. I drove off breaking the speed limit. I rang up my friend. I can't take living this life anymore, the war between Academies was getting out of hand, but there was nothing I could do about it. I worked for The Academy, I had to get this case cancelled for them and let the others in on it know what's going on. Poison Ivy did a clean job, too clean: that mean that thousands of our competitors would be aiming to over throw us. The phone rang six times before my old friend picked up the phone.

"What?" He snapped on the other line. I sighed, he was so bad tempered. "There was a homicide today down at Hawks can you guess who is dead." There was a long pause before he answered.

"Mr. Hawks himself. I can't believe they got him, every single assassin company alive has been trying to get him." He was actually shocked. "I have never seen a job done that clean before, no video tapes, no finger prints, no files, no numbers, not even the music used is traceable or the virus and even more-humour me-guess who did it?"

"Whoever did it is going to be a target for every Assassin organization alive, they'll want to eliminate the competition because they never could get there hands on Hawks and because of it everyone will come running to the Academy to get their dirty business done instead of the others and they can't have that, because we already have too much power over the industry."

"Exactly and ...….." Before I could say anymore he cut me off.

"Our friend Poison Ivy is back…."

**

* * *

Meanwhile: Poison Ivy**

**Isabella's Perspective

* * *

**

I watched as the officers and investigators dispensed as starching their heads. I couldn't help but feel proud of my self. I smiled and checked around to see if I could find a useful car. I spotted one less then a block away, it was painted sleek black. I'm so sorry for whoever owns it, I thought as I looked around before pushing an automatic key into the lock opening the door, I reached into my bag for my tools and hot wired the car getting into the drivers seat and speeding off towards 'home'.

It was around five when I got home, the automatic garage doors opened and I drove inside, got out of the car removing the knife from the ignition and changed the number plate on the car. Elizabeth was sitting on the large white square sofa looking at the news, on the t v the reporter was on the crime scene of my mission this morning; I silently sat down next to Elizabeth. She turned of the television then turned to face me, her long-down to her knees and plain straight -bronze hair was pulled up into a ponytail a few stray locks fanning her innocent looking face-how ironic there was nothing innocent about her, if they only knew, maybe I should let her go on the jobs that face could fool anyone, but not me I've known her too long. She pulled out a heavy white envelope from behind her back and handed it to me.

"You have no Idea how hard it was for me to not open that." She complained, I raised an eyebrow at her spotting our luggage packed and waiting behind the closed door behind her. She sighed and then laughed at my expression.

"Okay, okay I couldn't help it I swear my curiosity is going to kill me." I sighed putting the envelope down.

"You do realize that your words are more true than you think, yes it could have been a bomb and I would have not been here to save you." My face was hard on the out side, but inside I was laughing my ass off at making her squirm, she looked like if she was about to cry, surely she knew I was only messing with her. Come one she was just as trained as I am.

" Liz I was kidding." I said opening the envelope, the file inside was thick and looked very expensive and not to mention fancy.

I looked inside it read:

**_Mission: The Cullen Family, copy all hard drives to the academy _**

**_Target: Carlisle Cullen\ Dr .Cullen_**

**_Occupation: Surgeon: Forks hospital_**

**_Family: Esme Cullen (mother), Edward Cullen (seventeen, student of forks high), Alice Cullen (seventeen student of forks high, relational ship with Jasper Hale), Emmett Cullen, (eighteen senior class relationship with Rosalie Hale), Rosalie Hale (student eighteen) and Jasper Hale (eighteen)._**

**_Crime: The killing of eight of the best assassin of the Academy and fraud to several other assassin companies._**

**_Duration: Two months_**

**_The total of three assassin have failed this mission claiming that the man was bullet proof and seem to get out of every trap that was set for him._**

There was no other information on this man other than the address of our new 'home', pictures of all his family members including himself and two plain tickets to Forks Washington, I never even heard about this place in my life, it was surprise that they mentioned crime in his file. I had to admit he had a pretty good looking family including himself especially his son Edward, but I had no time for that I was going to kill his father. He had five kids I couldn't help but feel guilty about this I've never done a job like this one before with teens my age involved, there was no way in getting out of it so I might as well get all these thoughts out of my head they will get me no good. I memorised the file and then threw it in the fire place. I can't believe that they'd risk giving us file maybe it's because he's a special case. I stood there watching the bright flames lick at the paper burning it into nothing but ashes; it was quite for a long time. Why did they have to choose me for this? Anyone else? Crap they could have sent Clone they would have done a good job, but then I remembered that they were in Russia taking care of big time drug lord, I guess everyone else is packed.

"I guess we're going to Forks Elizabeth." I sated turning back to her. We didn't bother to lock up the house, when we left, the neighbours would simply think that we were on vacation. We didn't take anything other than our clothes, weapons, passports and cars: it was all we needed, the tech lab was hidden the house there was no way anyone would find where it is and we cleaned out our systems anyway they'd be nothing to discover other than high tech equipment.

"You know for some reason, I feel as if this job is going to be a long one." Elizabeth mused for the passenger seat. "Why do you think that?" I asked, wasn't I supposed to be the negative one I can't lose my pocket full of sun shine.

"Because look at how many other assassin they've sent from the academy to kill this guy and all of them failed. They even sent Clone, they're almost our equal if you ask me they should just give up and leave the guy alone I mean assassin get killed everyday and they've never taken it this seriously-well they have once or twice-but that's not my point, really Bella haven't you ever thought that if one day we died if they'd avenge our dead? We're the best in the business, but then in the end that might mean nothing to them. I just want to know that I'm important enough to them for them to you know show some honour to us. Look at the jobs we've done for them: not once have we been caught or we didn't get our target."

I knew where she was coming from and I sensed what she was really saying behind everything.

"You're looking for an excuse not to kill this person aren't you?"I smiled at her; she wasn't surprised that I saw past what she just said.

"I guess you can say that because I feel kind of sorry for his children." She was smiling and had that look on her face, I was shocked."

"You saw the pictures! Elizabeth you know we can't and besides to my knowledge there's only one of them on the market, we never get emotional involved and even you did, what would say to him when the time comes ' hey I'm really an assassin and I'm destined to be one for the rest of my life and I'm sorry to say I had no choice in the fact that I was the asshole that killed your father?' Yeah that'd go really well." I said all in one breathe. She sighed and looked at the window at the pouring rain.

"Bella you can't tell me that we've never wanted something more from this life, that you didn't want to have the normal life with the kids, the husband and the fancy house on a quiet street, you can't tell me that you've been afraid to die because of this... business we got shoved into at such a young age, haven't you ever thought of finding your parents to find out who you were before they brain washed us and all of this happened." I gulped trying to swallow the lump that was suddenly in my throat.

" You have no Idea how many times I have thought of those things, I wanted to find them more than anything but after a while I decided that this life was all there was for me, Elizabeth you need to open up your eyes and realize that we have no family-or even if we do ,we don't know if they're alive or where to find them hell we don't even know our own last names. We are all we have and right now I'm grateful for that."

" I know and I am too, but I have this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen and..." she trailed off, looking out the windshield. I sighed well this was going to be one hell of a ride...

* * *

_**Please,please,pretty please. I really want to know what you think so I know that I'm not wasting my time here. I'm a very insecure person.**_


End file.
